powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Attacks
The ability to release/use elements/energy to various attacks. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called *Elemental Projection Capabilities The user can release/use elements/energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Elemental Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of respective element. *'Elemental Beam Emission:' Release beams of a respective element. *'Elemental Blast:' Release respective element over a specific target area. *'Elemental Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of respective element. *'Elemental Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of respective element. *'Elemental Breath:' Discharge respective element from the mouth. *'Elemental Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Elemental Cutting': Use respective element to cut opponents. *'Elemental Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with respective element. *'Elemental Pillar Projection:' Project elemental pillars. *'Elemental Spike Projection:' Project element spikes. *'Elemental Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of respective element. *'Elemental Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of respective element that repels everything. *'Expanding Elemental Bolts:' Project respective element that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Elemental Blasts:' Release blasts of respective element in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release elemental blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of respective element. *'Omnidirectional Elemental Waves:' Send out a wave of respective element in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit respective element from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of element that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release respective element blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release respective element blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of respective element. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of element to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Acid Attacks *Air Attacks **Bubble Attacks *Ash Attacks *Dark Elemental Attacks *Darkness Attacks *Earth Attacks **Concrete Attacks **Crystal Attacks **Magma Attacks **Metal Attacks **Sand Attacks *Electric-Fire Attacks *Electricity Attacks *Electromagnetic Attacks *Energy Attacks *Fire Attacks *Heat Attacks *Ice-Fire Attacks *Light Attacks *Light-Darkness Attacks *Light Elemental Attacks *Magnetic Attacks *Plasma Attacks *Smoke Attacks *Sound Attacks *Water Attacks **Bubble Attacks **Ice Attacks Associations *Attack Powers *Elemental Combat *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of element to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *The Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim); via Elemental Fury Shout *Geryon (Final Fantasy IV) *Nature Transformation users (Naruto) *Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) *Many Power Rangers & villains (Power Rangers series) *Mario (Super Mario) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Hydra (Skylanders) *Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia) *Zecro (Xunon Vega) *Yazuni (Xunon Vega) Known Objects *Shattersoul Sword (World of Quest) *Bashōsen (Naruto) Gallery Shattersoul_Sword.png|The Shattersoul Sword (World of Quest) can produce any/all forms of elemental attacks. Kakuzu Hearts.jpg|Kakuzu's (Naruto) hearts could use various different elemental attacks. Big mom weather..jpg|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) can summon a sun and a thundercloud... Linlin storm.jpg|...which she can use to perform fire and lightning based attacks of massive scale. M&LSS+BM Mario & Luigi.png|Using Firebrand and Thunderhand, Mario and Luigi (Super Mario) can attack with fire and electricity, respectively. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power